legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)
You thought Peter pan is always a hero. Well...you're wrong! "You're not afraid of your son being taken from you. No, you're afraid that he'll leave you! After all, being abandoned is what you're best at. Everyone you've ever loved has abandoned you. Your wife, Milah...not to mention your own father." What Pan says to Mr. Gold This Peter Pan is amoral, self centered sociopathic boy without any redeeming qualities and is considered worse than many and Hook is actually is more heroic than Pan. He has his shadow take kids from families and makes them into his slaves who can`t leave because if they do he has his shadow murder them by ripping their shadows off them which is a really painful and fateful process. and steal their souls All he cares about is himself and his interests and take sadistic delight in torturing and destroying others physically and psychologically. His ultimate plan was decades later, to absorb a heart of the truest believer of magic which was his own great-grandson for power and immortality. Though there are others who have the role, he`s just started with his great grandson. In truth his real name is Malcolm a cravenly, negligent psychotic overgrown child who abandoned his own son for power and eternal youth and to make matters worst Pan resented Rumpelstiltskin (Mr.Gold) and had him emotionally abused since day one since he hates adult responsibilities. He considers babies to be "pink, naked, squirming little larva who eats away at his, money hopes and dreams." and then tries to murder Gold`s whole family because he now how much they meant to him. He also has no care for family as shown in the video where that's his grandson tied up, he tried to kill his son and traded him for eternal youth, he manipulates his great grandson into giving him his heart and then stealing his body, and he manipulates The Charmings, Regina and Hook who all have a family connection in a way being adopted, born or being a parental figure to his grandson or great grandson and tries to kill them. His neglect and abandonment of his son Rumpel was the cause of all the series's problems until his death . Friends: The Lost Boys, Maxmillian, Other villains, The Joker Enemies:Mr.Gold, Maka Albarn, Lizbeth, Boomer, Crona, Soul, Knuckles, Bender, Skipper Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Katara, Dr.Strange, Tony, Rose, Casper, Wendy, Castiel, May, Death The Kid, Makoto, The B Team, The V Crusaders, The P Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Alpha Team, The Multiversal Resistance, The Miracle Elite, The Striker Force The Bodyguard Unit, The Omega League, The Hunter Force, Team Free Will, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Ares Section heading Pan is the real villain of The Wrath of The God of War Rises and ends being the final boss. He is the one keeping Crona in Never land for black blood experiments and he was in a brief partnership with Ares to kill Soul before betraying him. Pan has Knuckles kidnapped and uses the tree of gulit to constrain Maka as the tree plays on the gulit of others and Maka's massive gulit regarding joining the Sith Stalker played into it. Pan tries to have Maka give him her heart to make him immortal or else he kills them both. She refuses but after Pan gives Crona ruthless torture, she gives in and Pan uses magic to give her hand a one time way of ripping out a heart, She tries to rip Pan's heart out but since it's not there, Pan decides to kill Crona for good. So Maka does it willingly and gives it to him. However Soul, Boomer and Lizbeth stop him and get Maka back. They get her heart back, but unknown to them he cursed the heart to put a death clock on her when she is 22 years old. Pan also has a history with Boomer and his brothers, as when the Powerpuffgirls killed them, He offeredthem a new life if they helped him lure abadoned kids to Never Land so he can corrupt them into his followers. After they did so, he killed them giving them a new life in Hell where HIM ressurected them. When Boomer came back, he tried to mapulate Boomer into betraying the others for Lizbeth as he can tell, Boomer wants her. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Pan is revealed the man behind the man regarding Felix and the brainwashing of Rose and Josh. He is ressurected by the lost boys Where they capture the heroes. Peter Pan talks to Bender, Slade and the others and knows who they are. And they learn his history with Boomer, Brick, Butch, Lizbeth, Maka, Knuckles, Crona and Soul He is also the one revealed behind Maka's dying problem and he may have known and worked with The Joker as Bender found any Harley Quinns in a cell. Pan decides to kill Bender, Skipper and the rest in revenge for Lizbeth and Boomer with Maka stopping him. However Discord and Isabella stop this and resuce them with Castiel and May. He also snaped Josh's neck and then injects him with Titan which transfroms Josh into a ressurected cyborg. The heroes escaped though Gold knows what's really going on as he knows who Pan really is. Pan is revealed as Gold's father and an ally of The Joker as Neverland is the source of Joker's ressreuctions and Pan is now convinced Blue to do his dirty work if he wants to see Cadence. Pan discusses this with Maxmillain before he ends up seeing Mr.Gold who is dead set on stopping him, Pan maplutates him with that they are realted and Pan is his father and states how similar they are. Gold mentions though they have a key difference, in that he regretted abadoned his son and Pan never thought about it. Pan tries to get him to stay with him and make a fresh start, Gold states he will and not with him. Pan decides to use Pandora's Box on him as a result. Pan is revealed to have casued the islands of adventure to exist as he flooded many parts of the multiuniverse with Neverland water so he can now appear in more areas at full power. Peter Pan tries to kill Bender and the others using the curse Isabella inflicted on them unknowingly. Before he and Maxmillian get to the job, smoke coming from a very much alive person saves them and Pan also has the Azoth a way to help in getting the entity out. He throws the Pandora's box to them in that Gold is stuck in stating his son is petty and ungrateful of the 200 years he's been alive and never forgetting it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Kid Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Father of Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who try to/or do kill their own offspring Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Magic Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Pre-teens Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Complete Monsters Category:Videos Category:Possessors Category:Archenemies Category:Mr. Gold's Archenemies Category:Bigger Bads Category:Heart Rippers Category:Hypocrites Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Shadow Rippers Category:Child Haters Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:True Villains Category:True Villains in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour